This invention relates to a Christmas lamp socket, particularly one consisting of an inner socket and an outer shell whereby leads of a wire can have firm contact with contacts inside the socket by means of the combination of supporting base parts of the inner socket with the corresponding parts of the outer shell contoured to the shape of the supporting base parts.
A known conventional Christmas lamp socket, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, which has been issued by the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office with U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,860, includes an inner socket 10 and outer shell 13 as the main parts; the inner socket 10 receives a lamp 1 at upper end portion thereof and has a supporting base 12 at lower end portion thereof. The supporting base 12 has a substantially "H" shaped cross section with guide grooves 121 at two sides. There are several projecting parts 122 on the guide grooves 121. Contacts 11 are disposed at upper portions of two sides of the supporting base 12.
The outer shell 13 has a holding cavity 131 defined by outer wall thereof to receive the inner socket 10 therein such that, referring to FIG. 5, leads 141 of a wire 14 can be each inserted into an aperture between the respective contact 11 and the outer shell 13 with the projecting parts 122 and the outer shell 13 holding the wire 14 in place.
However, because apertures between the supporting base 12 and the outer shell 13 cannot be changed once the socket is made, likely to result in loosening of the connection of the leads 141 to the contacts 11 and eventual loss of power supply to the Christmas lamp.